international_academy_of_magic_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Ruth Feltis
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: First, Middle, Last First and last name of your character (middle name optional) Ruth Rose Feltis Birthplace: Country (Hometown, City, State optional) Country ex; India, South Africa, Chile Birth date: Character date of birth ''' Month and Day (Year is optional) August 14th '''Blood purity: Character blood status (Pure-Blood/Half-Blood/Muggle-born/Squib) Half-blood Species: Character species (Human/Werewolf/Metamorphmagus/Giant/Veela/Goblin/Vampire/Fae) Metamorphmagus Mother: Name, (Maiden name, Age, Occupation optional) If unknown write unknown Amanda Feltis, Worker in Madam Malkins Robes for all Occasions Father: Name, (Age, Occupation optional) If unknown write unknown Billy Feltis, Ministry of Magic worker in the Department of Magical Creatures. Siblings: Name, (Age, Occupation optional) If none write N/A Callie Feltis, third year at Hogwarts 13 years old. Other important figures: Aunts, Uncles, Cousins, (Friends, Pets, optional) Beth, a Puffskein. History: At least two paragraphs (7-10 sentences each) Having trouble? Try this. (Social Endowments) *When and where was your character born? *What age did your character first use magic? *Did your character grow up in a muggle or wizarding neighborhood, village, or town? Ruth was born on August the 14th, in a small town in Britain. Her sister, Callie Feltis, was born on July 18th, three years before. The family moved to London when Ruth was 3 years old. Ruth always remebers seeing the creatures in the fields, happily with her father, Billy Feltis, if he was not at work. At the age of 11, she recieved her letter, much to her parent's delight as well as Callie's. Ruth then had to move again, to a wizarding town, due to a mishap with their current house. She met Beth, her Puffskein, when she went to shop for supplies for the International Academy of Magic. They have been best friends ever since. Ruth began to show signs of magic at the age of 5, where playing in a sandpit, sand began to levitate off the ground. Her mother came out to put the washing on the line, and was shocked. She brang the 8 year old Callie outside, and the two began to play with the levitating sand. Amanda Feltis immediately wrote to her father, telling him of these events and reversed the spell. Two years after, at the age of 7, Ruth attended a friends wizard wedding. After being cerenaded together, Ruth was so delighted sparks flew out of her hair. Strengths: 3+ STRENGTHS (Attributes, Skills) Ruth is very organized, and has a good memory. She is attentive and a good listener. Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES (Attributes, Skills) Ruth is a horrible liar. She also has a lisp and is quite clumsy. Personality: At least one paragraph (5-7 sentences) Having trouble? Try this. (Attitude) *What are three words that friends would use to describe your character? *How does your character react to other people when angry? *How does your character react to other people when happy? *How does your character react to other people when sad? Ruth is a average first grader, Description: At least one paragraph and 1 picture (5-7 sentences) (Appearance) At least one image preferably a model *Nationality/Ethnicity *Hair color *Eye color *Clothing style Student or Graduate: Graduation status - Student (1st - 12th), Graduate or Adult Student- Second Year *Current student (First - Twelfth) *Graduate (Former House (Aethelberg, Gomes, Charbonneau Ihejerika, (Girls) or Maximinus (boys)) *Adult (Non graduate (Graduation status ex; non IAM graduate, Home-schooled) Roleplayed by: Username User name Timestamp : (Insert 5 ~~~~~) Time and date Category:Character face claim